Hope comes in Narnia
by darkdragongirlleaf
Summary: There is another child to come with the Pevensies to Narnia. What secrets does this girl have that even she didn't know about. One Pevensie boy falls for her hard. Rateing is for the fighting.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope comes in Narnia **

**This is my next story I'm working on. I love the movie and thought about making a story on it and it follows the story but little changes to the story so my character can fit in. Just to tell people in advanced I'm in school still so go easy on me and I will try to review ASAP. I'm working on other story too so give them a look. Yes in some of my stories I use the name Jessica because I like the name and I know someone who is named Jessica. The characters ages are Peter: 17, Susan: 16, Edmund: 13, Lucy: 9. Also this is a Peter x Oc romance **

**Chapter 1 **

My name is Jessica Dowell and I'm 16 years old and I'm 5.5 feet I have light brown hair, and I have brown eyes like my father. My personality is kind and quiet but protective of family or friends if necessary but overall nice. I live with my mother Beth and my grandmother Sophie, my father is in the war as a medic since I was 4. Ever sins the war I have always been waiting for my father to come home so I can see him again. But my grandma said something good will happen out of something bad. But I think there will be something good in my life I hope...

**Jessica's POV**

I look out the window as I'm drawing a picture of a bowl of fruit sitting on the table close to me. I'm still waiting for the day my father will come home because mum is still sad the day he left. I then hear sirens go off and I'm on my feet in an instant running to find my mother and grandmother. I then see my mother running down the stairs with my grandmother close behind her. Then the house shakes and a few glass objects fall and shatter as I try to stay on my feet. My mother grabs my hand and leads my grandmother and me to the back door to the bomb shelter. I hold the sketchbook close to me because it was a birthday present my Father gave to me on my 4 birthday before he left. As we exit our home I look up to see a bunch of war planes go over our heads and I can only watch in horror as I see them dropping bombs. I focus on the task at hand at getting to the shelter with my family. When we are in the shelter I go to the far corner with my grandmother and sit as I watch mum put the locks the door. I listen to what's happening from inside the shelter as I hold the book closer to be wishing that dad were here.

As things start to quiet down I settle in for bed but before I can do so mum comes over to me while grandma turns in her chair. "Jessica sweetie I need to talk to you" she said quietly as she sits at the end of the bed. I look at her calmly as she continues. "Grandma and I have been talking lately about you" she starts as I sit on the bed "we are going to send you to a friend of mine". I look at her as she takes my hand "I know you want to stay but we are worried for you" she said with watery eyes. "But it's only until the war is over and he's a nice man" mum says while trying not to cry as I hug her ho help her. I look at mum and grandma as I try my hardest not to cry I look mum knowing what I have to do. I nod my head to mum as she smiles with teary eyes. Then my grandma comes over and says to me "you strong girl I know you will have fun and there will be other children there to". I smile at her wise words of hope as my mum rubs my hands to comfort me as I fall asleep.

The next morning I change into a while wool sweater and a gray skirt with a pair of brown loafers. I pack some things like my drawing book and a few colored pencils, a white night gown and a gray housecoat, and a few extra cloths. Me and my family walk out the door of the shelter and find the neighbors house in flames and most of the houses on our block destroyed, our house was still there but part of the house was blown apart and the windows were broken. I take one last look at the house I grew up in as we walk away from it to the train station. The nearest train station was not far from our house so we were there in a mater of minutes. When in the station it was packed tight my mum bought a ticket to get me on the train and we walked a little ways. We came to a stop as she put the around my wrist and gave me a hug and she kissed my forehead. "You be a good girl Jess alright and listen to what Professor Kirke says" mum says as she gives me one last hug. Next my grandmother comes up to my and gives me a hug and kiss on the cheek and says a few encouraging words. Before I can leave to go on the train mum stops me and gives me a small package and whispers "I love you". When on the train I look out the window and wave good bye to my mum and grandmother as they leave saying goodbyes. I go to the back of the train and find a empty compartment and put my baggage up top and sit down with the package in my hand. I open it to find a silver locket heart and I don't know what to say I mean this must have cost a fortune. I open it up to find a picture of my mum and grandmother smiling and I put it on knowing I will have a piece of home with me. I also noticed a small letter and quickly open it and it read.

_To my lovely daughter Jessica you are the world to me you are the reason I still have hope, I wish I was there with you to see you now. I know you miss me to because the clouds cry it, and I am still hoping to come home and see you and mum safe. I will be home I promise you that and I love you and mum so much. Also remember that no mater where I am I'm always watching you and for you to never give up hope. Love dad._

I feel tears of joy running freely from my eyes, my dad was alive and he promises to come home. I now hade my whole family there with me and they were watching over me, maybe thing will turn out good after all.

**End POV**

After a while the train started and moved slowly as out the window families were saying goodbye to their loved ones. Some were crying and some were waving but Jessica knew she didn't need to say goodbye to her family, because they were here with her.

Before long Jessica's stop came up and she grabbed her bags and headed to the nearest exit. When she got off she was the only one there and she waited for a Mrs. Macready (Jessica was on an earlier train before the others).

After what seemed like an hour a woman dressed in a brown coat and a long light gray skirt with her hair in a really tight bun under a brown hat, pulled up to her in a cart pulled by a white horses. "Are you Mrs. Macready" Jessica asked in a clam voice? " I'm afraid so... Is this it then" she said in a stern calm voice? Jessica nodded and got on the cart with her baggage as the cart moved forward. "What's your name miss" she said in her stern voice making Jessica feel uncomfortable. "Jessica Dowell" replied Jessica calmly making sure not to make this woman mad.

Jessica watched as they approached a mansion down the dirt road surrounded by trees. Once they were there Jessica got off and followed Mrs. Macready through the place while saying what not to do in the house. Mrs. Macready lead Jessica to a door near two other doors and opened the door and told Jessica where the washrooms were, and then told her to wait in her room until she got back from getting the other children. When Jessica looked at her room she felt a little bit at home. Jessica's room was nicely furnished with a big bed near a stain glass window. Her sheets were white silk with green comforter with gold flowers on them, it also came with white silk pillows too. Jessica looked at her room and smiled as she started putting her things away while leaving out her drawing book to draw, and also wondering what the other children were like

After about an hour Jessica was still in her room at the desk finishing a drawing of a landscape outside her window. When she was done she put her pencil down and stretched her back and reached for the locket. Jessica opened it and looked at her mum and smiled wishing she could be here to see her room. Jessica was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a voice yell "No touching of the historical artifacts". Jessica knew it was Mrs. Macready and went to the door and opened it slightly to see what she yelled at. Jessica peered out the door and saw four kids, the oldest girl looking surprised while the two boys looked like they were going to laugh, the youngest girl was looking at the door over where the professor worked. The little girl saw a shadow and ran down the hall towards the room closest to Jessica. Jessica closed the door as she saw Mrs. Macready coming towards her door and ran over to her desk to make it look like she was working. When Mrs. Macready came in she was surprised to see Jessica sitting at the desk working quietly. "You may come out of your room now" she said sternly but had a little softness in it. "But don't disturb the professor" she said in the same tone of voice.

Jessica wanted to meet the other children and see what they were like. So Jessica went out of her room and next door to the two girl's room and saw that the door was open and the girls were. She didn't know what to say and got a bit nervous but Jessica knew she had to make friends with them. Jessica knocked on the door lightly and voiced a quiet hello to them while trying not to runaway. The youngest turned around and looked at Jessica and smiled at her while walking slowly toward Jessica. The older girl turned as well to Jessica and smiled and came over with her sister. "Hello who are you" the youngest girl greeted cheerfully while smiling. "I'm Jessica Dowell, and you are..." Jessica questioned while trying not to sound stupid. The little girl perked up and held out her hand while saying "I'm Lucy Pevensie and this is my sister Susan". Jessica lightly shakes her hand while smiling. Susan shakes her hand and asks her to come in the room, Lucy on the other hand was happy they made a new friend.

"Jessica how come we never saw you on the train" Susan asked while sitting on a bed. Jessica answered by saying "I was probably on a earlier one then you". Susan nodded in response to her answer not wanting to go and bug her about the war. Lucy was asking Jessica all sorts of questions like how old are you, what's your favorite colour, what's your favorite animal. Jessica answered truthfully "16, purple, and a tiger" she said with a smile. Lucy told Jessica her favorite was "mines blue and a horse is my favorite animal Jessica" she said with a happy tone.

After a few minutes of talking Jessica also showed Lucy her drawing book that she got as a gift. Jessica was showing Lucy a picture of a fruit bowl when there was a knock on the door frame. When the girls turned Jessica saw the older boy standing there looking at Lucy and Susan but saw Jessica looking. Peter saw Jessica and nearly fell in threw the door it was like looking at an angel. Susan saw this and smirked knowing her brother was falling for Jessica and decided to spice things up a bit. "Peter this is Jessica she was sent here as well" Susan informed him knowing Peter was trying to muster up courage to ask. Jessica smiled warmly at him and went up to Peter to greet him. "Very nice to meet you Peter" Jessica said while shaking his hand while all the well smiling. "Um...hi I came up to inform you girls that supper is ready" Peter stammered while looking at the girls.

"Peter are you coming... oh hello" said a new voice from the doorway behind Peter. Jessica looked and saw the younger boy from the hall. "Oh Edmund this is Jessica she came here too and she's really nice" started Lucy happily. "Hello" he said in a calm tone not really likening Lucy for humiliating him. They all went down to the kitchen hoping that Macready would not be there.

Later that night Jessica was heading off to bed when she herd the radio talking about the war, she stopped and listened.

_German aircraft carried out several attacks on Great Britain last night. The raids lasted for several hours-_

Susan turned of the radio and Jessica finished walking to her room saying a quick goodnight to the others. "The sheets feel scratchy" said Lucy wishing that she were home and in her own bed. "Wars don't last forever Lucy" Susan said while sitting beside her "we'll be home soon" she continued. Edmund muttered "If home is still there". "Isn't time you were in bed" Susan asked while turning to Edmund to get him to stop it. "Yes, MUM" Edmund said back in a mock sarcastic way while walking to his room. Peter then looks his way "Ed" he said then starts glaring at him. Then Peters looks at Lucy and softens and sits on her bed. "You saw the outside this place is huge we can do whatever we want here, tomorrows going to be great... really" said Peter hopefully.

**End Chapter **

**OK the next chapter will be a little more exciting for all the people who think this is bad. Like I said I will try to update all my stories ASAP so don't be so hard. Ok I NEED reviews so I can continue this story for future chapters . Like for when Father Christmas gives out the gifts to them I need votes for these gifts for Jessica. Here are the choices...**

**Sword and Shield**

**Sword and a White tiger cub that can change into a full adult when commanded**

**Double Swords with a ring**

**Magic sword that can go on fire**

**Long bow and arrows with a short sword**

**Ok there are your choices so lets see the votes coming in. And we will see what happens next time in this story.**


	2. IMPORTANT NOTE TO ALL READERS!

**IMPORTANT TO ALL READERS NOTE!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OK people are reviewing this story and some are great to hear, others aren't and I would like to make one thing clear to all readers. I don't like saying bad things about my stories like I shouldn't write this story and all. People that are helping me by telling me tips on how to review my stories are great help to me. I would also like to inform readers that IF YOU DON'T LIKE MY STORIES DON'T READ THEM!!!!! also to readers who are confused by the first chapter to tell you now that there is more to this story yet to come.**

**Also I'm trying my hardest to get new chapters up for all my stories so try to be patient I am a beginner. Oh yea keep the reviews coming, I am looking for new ideas to help me get better at writing and all.**

**Here are the votes so far for the weapons for all impatiant people.**

**Sword and Shield: 0**

**Sword and a White tiger cub that can change into a full adult when commanded: 1 (that's from my cousin who is thinking of signing up for fan fiction**

**Double Swords with a ring: 1**

**Magic sword that can go on fire: 3**

**Long bow and arrows with a short sword: 0 (but I think I'm going to change the long bow to one similar to Susan's but an inch bigger)**

**(New) Dagger with a invisibility cloak (I think that's how you spell it)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope comes in Narnia**

**Ok lets get this story up and running now shall I. Ok I have gotten great tips for my future stories and chapters so thank you to all. I also added a new weapon to the voting which is very cool. Enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 2**

Jessica woke up the next day feeling a bit groggy but better then the last time she tried to sleep. She looked out the window to see it was raining cats and dogs outside. Jessica looked over to her clock and noticed that it was 7:00am and decided to get up and look around. She slipped out of bed and went to the bathroom to wash up and get dressed, when Jessica came out she was dressed in a tan cashmere sweater and a dark pale blue knee length skirt.

After Jessica put in a dark brown head band in her hair there was a knock at the door. When Jessica opened the door she saw Lucy there smiling "good morning Jessica" Lucy greeted cheerfully. "Good morning Lucy" Jessica replied with the same cheerful voice.

When Jessica walked down to the living room with Lucy she noticed that Susan was sitting in an armchair reading a book. Peter was sitting on the couch looking board while answering a few questions Susan said from the book. Edmund was sitting on a chair looking out the window with a board expression on his face.

When Susan saw Jessica come in the room she smiled and motioned for her to come over to her.

"Morning Jessica, how did you sleep" She said while moving over a bit so Jessica could sit down.

"Good, better then the night before" Jessica said while sitting and peering at the book that appeared to be a dictionary.

"Jessica if you don't mind me asking, are any of your family in the war now" Edmund questioned while getting a look from Peter meaning shut up.

Jessica gave a happy yet sad smile, and then remembered her father leaving for a important mission before the war started and then him leaving for the war.

"Yes, my father is in the war now" Jessica said in a small sad voice while looking at Edmund. She really didn't want to bring up the subject, but they didn't know of her father in the war.

"Our Father is in the war to" Lucy said while sitting on the windows ledge and looking out the window.

Jessica then had a small tingle of happiness flicker and knew they were like her, maybe they were going through the same thing as her, them leaving there mother behind and coming here.

After about an hour things started to get boring for the five of them sins it was still raining outside. Jessica was drawing a picture of a field of wild flowers, while Susan read words to Peter to figure out there origin. Edmund looked like he was falling asleep on the chesterfield, while Lucy was looking out the window with a sad expression.

"Gas-tro-vas-cu-lar, come on Peter Gastrovascular" Susan said while looking at the dictionary to see if Peter would get it right.

"Is it Latin" Peter said while having a bored tone laced with sarcasm laced in it. In Jessica's opinion everyone looked bored except her at the moment.

"Yes" came Susan's reply while searching through the book for another one to guess.

At this Edmund was fed up with the dictionary guessing game and made a smart comment that Jessica couldn't hear.

Susan slammed the book shut and that made Jessica jump out of surprise at the noise (you know when your so into something and then someone makes a loud noise). Lucy had a look of idea on her face and got up from the ledge and walked over to Peter.

"We could play hide-and-seek" she suggested while giving a quick glace at Jessica for help.

"But we're already having so much fun" Peter said sarcastically and looking at Lucy.

"Please...pretty please" Lucy pleaded and gave Peter the puppy eyes.

"I'll play Lucy" Jessica said and put her drawing book down while smiling.

"1..2...3..." Peter counted while giving a look to Lucy meaning to go and hide which she did quickly.

Jessica ran to go find someplace to hide, while she was searching she saw a suit of armor and hid beside it. When she looked across from her she found Lucy spotting a curtain and running up to it. She soon saw Edmund run put and push Lucy away claiming he found it first. Lucy soon ran off and into a room down the hall from them.

After about a few seconds heard Lucy yelling "I'm back, I'm all right", then Jessica saw Lucy run into to the place Edmund was hiding.

"Shh He's coming" Edmund says in a whispery tone. Jessica didn't care if she got caught and came out from behind the statue to see what Lucy meant by her being back. Just as she came out Peter came around the corner and herd what they said. Then Edmund sighed and came out giving a look to Jessica that meant this better be good

"You know, I'm not sure if you three have quite gotten the idea of this game" Peter said in a questionable voice while looking at the three of them.

"But weren't you wondering were I was" Lucy said in a confused way while looking at them.

"That's the point, that's why he was seeking you" Edmund said in a know it all way. From what Jessica could see Edmund looked mad at Lucy.

Then Susan came out from her hiding place and came up to them and looked confused.

"Dose this mean I win" She asked while looking at every one to see what they were talking about.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore" Peter said while looking at Susan then at Lucy.

"I've been gone for hours" Lucy said while looking like she was trying to figure things out.

"Well let's go take a look then" Jessica piped up while trying to not sound impolite in a way. Jessica was also curious at the time at how Lucy said she was gone for hours and started to walk.

Susan and Edmund checked the wardrobe over and over to see if Lucy was correct in saying she had left. Then Susan came out of the wardrobe from looking through the fur coats.

"The only wood in here is in the back of the wardrobe" Susan said while walking over to Lucy.

"One game at a time, Lu we don't all have your imagination" Peter said while looking at Lucy.

"But I wasn't imagining" Lucy said while sounding a little desperate at them believing her. Then Lucy looked at Jessica for some help, and Jessica seen this and had a thought saying Lucy was right about this.

"You believe me, don't you Jess" Lucy said in a pleading voice while using her nickname as well.

Jessica thought for a moment and gave a small nod so the others didn't see but Lucy did and made a little smile.

"That's enough" came the voice of Susan that made Jessica looked up from Lucy. Now Lucy looked like she was going to cry and it made Jessica feel very bad knowing she couldn't change there mind's.

"I wouldn't lie about this" Lucy said while on the verge of crying now while looking at Susan.

"Well, I believe you" Edmund said while walking to her while having a smirk in it.

"You do" Lucy said with a little bit of hope in her voice and looking at Edmund.

"Of coarse, Didn't I tell you about the football field I found in the bathroom cupboard" he said with a voice of mockery.

Lucy looked like she was crushed and ran to Jessica crying and not looking back at Edmund. Jessica saw this and looked at Edmund before and rolled her eyes and comforted Lucy . At this Peter looked mad and looked at Edmund for making Lucy upset.

"Oh, will you just stop it, you always have to make things worse" Peter said when he turned to his brother.

"It was just a joke" Edmund said in defense trying to get his way out of this.

"When are you going to learn to grow up" Peter said in bored tone while trying to end this conversation.

At this Edmund got mad and yelled "Shut up, you think your dad, but your not" and then stormed out to the room.

"Well, that was nicely handled" Susan said in an upset voice while also walking out the room to.

Peter then looked discouraged and looked back at Lucy who was in Jessica's arms.

"But I was really there" Lucy said in one last attempt to get someone to believe her words.

"Susan's right Lucy, that's enough" was Peters last words before he to walked out the door.

Lucy looked crest fallen and Jessica went up to her and gave her a hanky, Jessica didn't like seeing people sad. But what made her believe Lucy was right was that she did feel cold when she approached Lucy, so it made sense to her.

"Cheer up Lucy, I still believe you" Jessica said while trying to cheer the little girl up.

Lucy looked at Jessica and smiled a little while giving her a little hug in saying those words.

"Thanks for believing me Jess" Lucy said while looking up at her then walking over to the wardrobe.

"Come on Lucy, you want to look at my drawing again" Jessica said while Lucy closed the wardrobe. She nodded and followed Jessica through the door.

Later that night Lucy kept on thinking about Narnia, and decided to go back through the wardrobe to see Mr. Tumnus again. She picked up a pair of boots from under her bed and took the candle of her bed side table and walked to the wardrobe room. On Lucy's way there she didn't notice Edmund was watching her turn around a corner with a candle. Edmund then decided to follow her to see where she was going at a time like this. Lucy approached the wardrobe slowly and went to open it but had a feeling it wouldn't be there. But she opened the door slowly and peered inside and a big gust of cool air flowed through the wardrobe and blew the candle out. Lucy smiled and stepped inside and walked until she was in Narnia and went to Mr.Tumnus's house. But She didn't know she was followed by Edmund and he as well went into the wardrobe (ok I don't like the part when Edmund meets the White Witch and plus it's boring to listen to so I'm going to leave it at the part when the White Witch tells Edmund where to meet her).

"Beyond these woods, you see those two little hills" she said and pointed to two mountains, and Edmund nodded. "My house is right between them, you'd love it there Edmund, it has whole rooms simply stuffed with Turkish Delight" She continued.

"Couldn't I have some more now" Edmund asked while trying to sound innocent as well.

"NO" she snapped but then it turned into a smile "don't want to ruin you appetite" she said in a sweet voice.

"Besides, you and I are going to be seeing each other again very soon, aren't we" She continued.

"I hope so, your majesty" Edmund replied while getting out of the slay and beside it.

"Until then dear one, I'm gonna to miss you" she said while they drove of into the snow.

After a few minutes Lucy saw Edmund and ran up to him while giving him a hug and smiled.

"Oh, Edmund you got in to isn't it wonderful" Lucy said in a happy voice to him.

"Where've you been" Edmund asked Lucy while looking around to see if someone was watching.

"With Mr. Tumnus, he's fine, the White Witch hasn't found out anything about him helping me" Lucy said while going on.

"The White Witch" Edmund repeated what Lucy said to make it sound like he hadn't spoken to the witch.

"She calls herself the queen of Narnia but she really isn't, are you all right you look awful" Lucy said while noticing that Edmund was pale.

"Well what do you expect, I mean it's freezing, how do we get out of here" Edmund said and bundled up his house coat.

Lucy sighed and grabbed Edmund's hand "come on this way" she said as she lead him to the wardrobe.

When the two got back Lucy went into Jessica's room and jumped on her bed trying to wake her up.

"What's going on Lucy, what is it, what's wrong" Jessica said in a groggy voice and getting up a bit.

"I was in Narnia it's really there" Lucy said while jumping off the bed and running into the boys room.

Jessica got out of bed and put a purple robe on and walked down the hall to see what Lucy was doing and saw her waking up Peter.

"Peter, Peter wake up it's there its really there" She said while shaking him till he was awake.

"Lucy, what are you talking about" Peter said in a half asleep voice while rolling over. Once he saw Jessica standing there as well he woke up a little more.

"Narnia, its all in the wardrobe like I told you" Lucy said excitedly while sitting on the bed.

Then Susan came in and herd Lucy say something about Narnia as well she noticed Jessica standing looking like she was going to fall over any time soon. Susan motioned for Jessica to sit down on the bed so she wouldn't fall over then went over to Lucy.

"Oh Lucy you've been dreaming" she said while trying to calm Lucy down a bit.

"But I haven't, I've seen Mr. Tumnus again and this time Edmund went to" Lucy said while startling Edmund.

"You saw the faun" Peter asked catching Edmund's attention in doing so, but Edmund shook his head.

"Well he didn't actually go there with me" She started then turned to him "what were you doing Edmund".

"I-I was just playing along, I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her, you what little children are like these days, they just don't know when to stop pretending" Edmund said smugly to her.

Lucy looked like she was going to cry and ran out of the room crying followed by Peter and Susan. Jessica watched and worried about Lucy by deciding to stay out of this sins it was family related. She honestly didn't want to get herself involved in this, and decided to go back to bed and talk about it in the morning. So she walked out the door and to her room where she swore she was going to fall over. She climbed into bed and wondered if believing Lucy was a bad idea, sins the siblings were arguing now. Jessica then thought of her own family now and took out the locket and cried. She had know way of knowing if her own family was ok and if her father was coming back. But she wiped the tears away knowing she must not lose hope because her father promised her that he would come back, and that they would be a happy family again. But she didn't think on it long for she turned off her light and went to bed knowing not to lose hope.

End Chapter

**Talk about long chapter there folks, so what did you think of my chapter so far. Anyway so I have gotten a few tips in the review's that weren't that harsh. So here is the chapter But I still haven't gotten enough votes yet for me to decide. But here are the votes so far for you to see and some aren't just from review some are from email to. **

**Sword and Shield: 1(its different from Peters) **

**Sword and a White tiger cub that can change into a full adult when commanded: 2 (this was my first idea by the way)**

**Double Swords with a ring: 3 (the ring hold's a special part in the story)**

**Magic sword that can go on fire: 6 (it will also have a shield and sheath) **

**Bow and arrows with a short sword: 1 (again its different from Susan's)**

**(New) Dagger with a invisibility cloak: 4 (this holds a important part in the book as well) **

**And you can vote of which one you favorer most not just what other's have voted for by the way. Keep reviewing and I will be done with the story faster that way and keep the reviews minimally harsh and not to harsh. **


End file.
